When I can still hear you
by you know them trees
Summary: Jeff's acting weird, or at least weirder than usual. And I have no idea how to tell him that I can't stop thinking about his words, or him in general. But with Regionals coming up and the creepy text messages I get, it should be the last thing on my mind. Niff
1. The Anniversary

_Takes place in my imagination, where Kurt didn't leave Dalton and Sebastian went there even though Wes and the other seniors hadn't left yet._

_Trigger warning: bullying._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or any of the songs, or movies you recognize._

* * *

**The Anniversary**

I can hear voices from down the corridor. They are singing in the choir room. It's popular song, one of those you hear almost every day on the radio. The lead singer is telling the world how lovely his special girl is. Even though the song is catchy, the lyrics make me irritated. How come they always end up together in the end? How likely is that?

Sometimes, I wish I was a better songwriter. Then I would see to it, that at least some of the popular songs break hearts.

With a last note the non-heartbreaking song is over and I walk into the choir room.

The singer, Blaine (of course), beams at his delighted audience and sits down beside Kurt, who kisses him lightly on the cheek and whispers something to him. I'm 100 percent sure it's something along the lines '_you were awesome, baby'. _I try to repress the urge to gag at the sweetness and sit down in my usual spot in the back. Jeff meets my gaze from across the room where he's getting ready to perform, and he smiles knowingly as he notices my discomfort.

Something flutters in my chest.

Wes' sharp voice suddenly interrupts my thoughts. "And now warbler Jeff has a song for us."

I have a feeling I know what's coming, since Jeff's not the kind of guy who stands in front of everyone and sings whatever is on his mind. It's probably not just a mere coincidence that he decided to sing on the two years anniversary of our friendship.

Jeff walks into the middle of the room and then looks at me with a smirk. "I dedicate this song to my best friend Nick, since I know how much he likes cheesy love songs."

I roll my eyes and send him a glare to let him know how much I appreciate his kindness.

The warblers snicker and send me thumbs up. Obviously they still think Niff is the real deal. Not that it's their fault, they kind of have this need to ship every living thing at Dalton with someone else and Jeff and I with our touchy-feely relationship make it easy for them.

Sometimes too easy, I think with a sigh as Jeff blows me a kiss. But when he starts singing, it's impossible for me to be angry with him. His voice is the one thing I will never get tired of hearing.

"_Do you hear me, I'm talking to you," _while singing, Jeff walks over to where I'm sitting and takes my hand._  
Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying"_

He pulls me up on my feet and nods at me to sing the next part. Well, two people can play this game. I take his hand in both of mine and look him steadily in the eye as I sing.

_"Boy, I hear you in my dreams  
I feel your whisper across the sea  
I keep you with me in my heart  
You make it easier when life gets hard"  
_

He fans himself with his free hand as though he's overwhelmed by my singing, and bats his eyelashes at me. I roll my eyes but there's nothing I can do to stop the small smile that appears. Which he, of course, notices and beams just as happily at me. Smiling like idiots, we sing the chorus together.

_"Lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again"  
_

As we stand there, holding hands, eye-flirting and singing about our love for each other, I guess it's no wonder the warblers think we're dating.

_"They don't know how long it takes  
Waiting for a love like this  
Every time we say goodbye  
I wish we had one more kiss  
I'll wait for you, I promise you, I will"_

Jeff sways his hips with the music and tries, in vain, to make me dance with him. He pouts when I refuse to move, but even his cute puppy eye look will not make me waltz with him. That would be _way_ too embarrassing.

_"Lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday"_

I let go of his hand and he sings the next part by himself.

_"And so I'm sailing through the sea_  
_To an island where we'll meet_  
_You'll hear the music fill the air_  
_I'll put a flower in your hair"_

As I start singing again I find myself wishing that Jeff and I could perform this at out next show choir competition, although I know it's hopeless. With Klaine in the warblers, no one else will get a duet.

_"Though the breezes through the trees  
Move so pretty you're all I see  
As the world keeps spinning round  
You hold me right here right now"_

As we sing the last chorus, all the warblers join in and I have a feeling that even the students on the first floor must be able to hear us.

_"Lucky I'm in love with my best friend_  
_Lucky to have been where I have been_  
_Lucky to be coming home again_  
_I'm lucky we're in love in every way_  
_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_  
_Lucky to be coming home someday"_

The moment we're finished I slump back into my seat and watch Jeff enjoy himself, being the center of everyone's attention.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," my stupid best friend says with a goofy grin on his face and bows at the warblers' applause. "Nick and I are very happy that you all decided to hear us out this fine morning, which is our anniversary."

At that the warblers cheer way to happily for my taste. "Are you seriously believing a word he's saying?" I mutter.

Jeff punches me lightly on the arm. "It is actually two years since we met, Nick. So we kind of have an anniversary today. But of course you didn't remember that."

I take his hand and pull him down into the seat beside me before he embarrasses himself further. "I do remember it. But it's quite mean of you to let the warblers get their hopes up. They're obviously still thinking Niff's canon."

Jeff waggles his eyebrows at me. "Aw, Nicky. Are you afraid they will sing to us how happy they are about our undying love?"

I can't help but shudder at the thought. It reminds me of when Blaine and the warblers thought it would be a good idea to sing to Jeremiah.

Finally Wes cuts in and shuts everyone up. "Order. We have to go on with this meeting. Trent? You had something to say."

I zone out and try to rest a little bit with my head on Jeff's shoulder, and his head on top of mine. His blazer smells like hot chocolate and teenage boy, and his bony, muscular arm is a surprisingly soft pillow. If it wasn't for the fact that Wes would kill me with the gavel if I did, I would easily fall asleep.

"Can you please always be my pillow?"

Jeff chuckles softly. "If you don't accuse me of snoring again."

"I don't accuse you, just state facts."

"Then this lovely pillow will never be yours."

Of course Sebastian chooses that moment to interrupt us. "Could you two seriously even sound as if you weren't fucking?"

To my dismay Jeff straightens up and my head fall off his shoulder. "Well, could you even sound as if you weren't an asshole?"

"Does that mean that since I'm an asshole you're fucking?"

Jeff quiets and I can see by the concentrated look on his face that he's reflecting over what he said. "I guess I walked myself into that one," he shrugs. "But seriously, why are you so interested in me and Nick?"

Seb grins widely. "I just wanna know if I'll have any competition."

That catches my attention. Sebastian's interested in Jeff? Of all the people in the world who I don't want to see with Jeff, Sebastian is the first in line. "He's not available," I say and meet Jeff's gaze to see that he follows.

"And don't touch Nicky, 'cause he's mine," Jeff fills in and smirks at me.

Sebastian's sigh sounds way too happy for someone who've just been turned down. "And you say Niff isn't canon."

"Nah. That was just Nicky, he doesn't like to admit how smitten he is."

"You're one to talk."

Jeff bumps his shoulder with mine and whisper in my ear. "I admit it."

I can feel a shudder going through me, at his proximity, at his breath on my skin, at the sound of his voice and most importantly; at his words.

Was it a joke? Or did Jeff Sterling just admit that he's in love with me?

Before I can ask Jeff what he meant, Wes meets my gaze with a hard stare. "If warbler Nick finds it too hard to listen, then maybe he should take a break."

Although it sounds like a question, I know better. Wes is pissed at my lack of respect and he wants to keep the discipline that is the warblers trademark. "Yeah, I should," I mutter and make my way out of the choir room without looking at anyone. Although I can feel the weight of Jeff's eyes on my back the entire time.

* * *

I find myself walking back to my dorm in some sort of daze. As I close the door to the room I'm currently sharing with Thad, I realize that I have no memory of deciding to go here. I was too caught up in my own thoughts to care about what I was doing.

Over and over again, I hear Jeff's words in my head. I'm still not sure what he meant but I've at least come up with three options. Either he was joking; this is a possibility since there's no reason for him to think that I would take his words seriously. Or he was teasing Sebastian. Or he actually likes me. Like _like_ likes me.

But he hasn't given me any reason to believe that was the case. If you don't count all the millions of times we tease the warblers through pretending to be together, or just behave like normal teenage friends never would. But I've always thought that was just the way our friendship was.

We've never wanted to be normal, and we've never treated each other in a normal we're-just-friends way.

If I feel like holding Jeff's hand 'cause it's soft and I want to tease the warblers, I do, and if he feels like hugging me 'cause he's so happy to see me, he does. We have boundaries, of course, and we don't do anything that isn't completely platonic, but still. We know that it's not normal teenage boy behavior.

What he whispered in my ear wasn't too far away from what we usually say when the warblers are contemplating over what Niff is and isn't. It doesn't have to mean that he likes me.

I sit down on my bed and stare at my hands. The question is; how am I going to find out what he meant?

With I quick look at my watch, I see that the warbler meeting in the choir room should be over in a couple of minutes. Which means I can ask Jeff what he meant.

* * *

The walk to Jeff's room takes only thirty seconds, if you hurry up a bit. And I'm quite anxious so when I get there and knock on his door, he's not there yet.

With his spare key, which I've had since he got this room in the beginning of the semester, I let myself in.

Our rooms have the same furniture; two beds, a wardrobe and a desk with a chair. The only difference is that while I left all my things at home, Jeff has brought a bunch of personal stuff with him. His old bass guitar, some video games, posters of his favorite bands, and lot of other things.

I sit down in the chair and stretch out my legs in front of me. These days, I'm stiff and aching all the time. It's because of all the dancing practice Wes has forced the warblers to do. He's completely obsessed with the thought of beating the New directions at Regionals, and he obviously thinks they can dance better than us.

I think he haven't seen them dance.

I check my watch again, Jeff should be here soon.

As I wait, I try to come up with something to say that won't make the conversation, or our entire friendship awkward.

Should I ask him straightforward? Or hide the true meaning of my words under a bunch of bullshit, so that we can pretend I didn't say anything if this doesn't turn out right?

Before I can figure it out, I hear Jeff's voice outside the door.

"How did you know you were in love with Kurt?"

He's talking to Blaine. Of course I shouldn't have expected for him to be alone. He really is the opposite of a lone wolf.

"Well, it's a lot of small things," Blaine answers.

"Like what?"

"I always wanted to see him. And when I stood a room full of warblers, he was the one I noticed. When he said something, it always surprised me and made me think in a different way. And he's so beautiful."

I can hear Jeff's soft chuckle. "Alright, thanks. That's enough, I think."

"Well, you'll fall in love yourself, and then you won't tease me for being so cheesy."

"Actually I don't mind the adorableness of your feelings. It's just that I have to find Nick."

"Of course. You're going to celebrate your anniversary? "

"Well, first we're going to decide what to do. But yeah."

"I guess I'll go find Kurt. See you later!"

Jeff opens the door and slips into the room. "Hi Nick," he says smiling.

"You don't look very surprised to see me here."

"Well, if you wanted to surprise me, you should've locked the door."

"Oh. Forgot about that."

Jeff smirks. "Of course you did."

I open my mouth to say the very question, that's been on my mind for a while. I just have to ask him what he meant. But in the last moment, I can feel my courage leaving me like the air in a punctuated balloon. "What was that about celebrating our anniversary?" I ask instead.

"Sneaking into other boys' room _and_ eavesdropping! Seriously Nick, what are we going to do with you?"

"I couldn't help that you talked so loud."

"Of course you couldn't."

I roll my eyes. "So how about our anniversary? What are we going to do?"

"Movie marathon?"

"Sounds great. But I will not sit through one of your suck-y comedies again."

"They don't suck!"

"Obviously you think so. But lets watch something we both like, alright?"

Jeff shrugs and sends me a small glare. "Fine, asshole. What do you wanna watch?"

"How about those old Japanese horror movies with the creepy girl?"

"Which ones?"

"Anyone you'd like to see. I wanna get scared, I don't really care of what."

"Alright. We can watch a couple of them, _if_ I get to choose a comedy too!"

"Fine."

Jeff beams and hugs me. "Thank you, Nicky," he says, squealing like a teenage girl.

"Calm down, dude," I roll my eyes at his eagerness. "So what happened after I left?"

"About that, I have something to tell you."

I suddenly feel out of breath. Is he going to say something about what he told me? "What is it?"

"I'll tell you later, it's going to be an anniversary surprise," he answers with a smug smile.

I send him a glare and pout. "That's not nice."

"Of course you think so."

"Well, since you're not going to tell me something, should we go to the canteen?"

"Yeah. I'm starving."

"Of course you are."

"Hey! Don't steal my lines!"

* * *

We sit down at our usual table, with our friends. Jeff immediately starts talking to Blaine about some dance move he's been practicing. He illustrates the move with his hands but when Blaine still doesn't understand what he means, he gets up on his feet and dances.

I laugh out loud at Wes' shocked face and clap my hands as Jeff bows before he sits down again.

"Discipline warbler Jeff!" Wes hisses and looks at David for back-up.

His friend nods. "Yeah. Don't behave like a little kid, Jeff. Although it was a smooth move."

Jeff grins. "Why, thank you."

"David!" Wes exclaims and glares daggers.

I decide to interrupt before the two friends start arguing like they have done a lot these days. "Hey guys, have you decided who're going to perform at Regionals?"

Wes and David frown at Jeff. "Didn't you tell him?"

"It was supposed to be a surprise for tonight, hush!"

Disappointment fills me as I realize that he wasn't going to say anything about his weird words earlier, but I refuse to let it show. Obviously he was just joking when he admitted to be smitten, so I'm not going to let him know what I think about it. That will only complicate things and make him uncomfortable. So I put on a cheerful face as I turn to Jeff. "Did you get a solo?"

He gives me a look that says we'll have an important talk later, but about what I don't understand. "No. I didn't."

I raise my eyebrows. "Then what's the surprise?"

Wes grins at me. "You two got the duet."

"It's going to be so adorable!" Kurt cuts in with a dreamy smile on his face. I swear that boy ships Niff harder than all the other warblers.

I just stare at them. "You're kidding."

Blaine shakes his head. "Nope. Half the warblers wanted you two to sing it, and the other half wanted it to be me and Kurt."

"Then why did we get it?"

David smirks. "Because Kurt and Sebastian said that your chemistry are going to beat Finchel."

"Sebastian?" Jeff exclaims surprised.

Right on cue, the very person emerges, even though I didn't see him only a couple of seconds ago. He's worse than a freaking ninja. "Talking about moi?" Seb smirks and sits down beside me.

"How come you ship Niff all of sudden? Weren't you hitting on Jeff before I left the choir room?" I ask dumbfounded.

Sebastian rolls his eyes. "I was just kidding. Calm down Nick. You two are way too cute to break up."

"For once, I actually agree with you," Kurt says with a smile, although I notice the tension in his grip of Blaine's hand. I guess he still thinks Seb will try to steal his boyfriend and I do understand why. Seb is the kind of guy who could get anyone he wants, he's beautiful, funny, charming when he wants to and surprisingly kind to the people closest to him. If it wasn't for the fact that every time he looks at Jeff, I'm afraid he will try to take him from me, I think we could be good friends.

"We all agreed that you and Jeff would do great at Regionals, although you will sing something more original than 'Lucky'," Wes says, interrupting my thoughts.

I meet Jeff's gaze and feel a smile forming on my lips. "I have a feeling this is just because they want us to get together."

Jeff frowns at me and shakes his head disapprovingly.

Maybe he thinks I've gone too far with the Niff-jokes. Why don't I shut my big mouth? I look away to avoid his gaze and stare down at my untouched food.

I can hear the conversation all the time but I can't get my head into it. If Jeff's disappointed in me, then I don't really care where Kurt bought his new clothes or where everyone's going after high school.

"What do you think Nick?" Jeff suddenly asks me.

"About what?" I steal a quick look at him and he looks his normal, happy self again.

"We were talking about cars. Ferrari or Lamborghini? Which one's the best?"

I smirk. "Ferrari, of course."

We high-five and after that I try harder to listen to what they're saying. The topic shifts from cars to music and we discuss the appropriate song for Regionals.

"'A thousand years'," Jeff suggests and winks at me.

"I like 'A thousand years' too," I pipe in, earning a happy smile from Jeff.

"Of course you do, since it was Jeff's idea," Wes sighs.

Blaine shakes his head. "How about 'Thinking about you' maybe?"

"No way. That isn't a Niff song at all," Sebastian mutters. "More something like 'Set fire to the rain'. It has more depth which suits them better."

"But it's so sad," Kurt says. "Shouldn't they sing a happy song? Like 'You were meant for me'? Singing in the Rain? Seriously guys, you need to watch more musicals."

"But that song is so short," Sebastian says. "And it's not a duet."

"'Set fire to the rain' isn't a duet either."

"But it works to sing as one, anyway."

Kurt glares, clearly irritated, at Sebastian who sneers back.

"Alright guys, calm down," Wes interrupts before Kurt can snap something. "The council will think about your suggestions."

Jeff meets my gaze from across the table and I nod. The next second we get up from the table, making our friends frown at us. "You guys are so in sync, it's scary," David jokes.

Jeff chuckles. "You should see yourself and Wes, that's scary. I swear you guys have found a way to use telepathy."

"Come on Jeffie. I wanna go see the movies now," I say and try to stop my voice from sounding too whiny.

The others exchange glances and smirk as they catch me looking.

"What?"

"Niff wants some alone time," Sebastian says and winks at me.

I feel my face heat up when I understand what they mean. Warblers and their innuendos.

Jeff takes my hand, seeming totally unaffected by Seb's comment. "Come on, Nicky. I wanna see the movies too."

* * *

When we're back in Jeff's room, we sit down on his bed and start with the creepy, Japanese movie where the girl crawls out of the screen. When the main character, whose name I never remember, watches the movie out in the cabin, Jeff grabs my hand and holds it in a tight grip.

I forget about the movie and watch him instead. His hazel eyes stare widely at the screen and he's unconsciously biting his lip. I smile and pat his hand comfortingly.

He gives me a shaky smile. "Why do they always do the things that will get them killed in the end?"

"Because otherwise it wouldn't be a horror movie."

"But why can't they just once avoid looking at the creepy movie that everyone who watches dies?"

I shrug.

I shrug. "Well, if Wes, for example, gave us a book, and said that everyone who ever read it died, would you believe him?"

"You've got a point. I wouldn't. But that depends on the person telling you too. If you begged me not to read it because you didn't want me to die, then I would trust you."

"So you don't trust Wes?" I tease him.

He chuckles. "Not that much, no. Trying to scare us like that, sounds like something he would do. But you wouldn't give me the book if you wasn't totally sure it wouldn't hurt me."

I feel warm and nervous and all of sudden, I'm aware that Jeff and I are still holding hands. And have we sat this close to each other the entire time? It seems like I'm practically, almost on his lap. "You trust me that much?"

I look up and meet his earnest gaze. "Yeah," he says.

He's not scared anymore, having completely forgotten about the movie, but he seems to be as nervous as I am.

"I trust you too," I say, and I'm only a breath away from saying three other famous words.

But he turns back to the movie, and the moment is ruined.

Heavy with disappointment I sink back on the bed and let my head rest on Jeff's shoulder. This time I'm not having the threat of Wes and his gavel over my head, and I fall asleep before the movie is halfway over.


	2. Obvious

_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or any of the songs, or movies you recognize._

* * *

**Obvious**

"So Mr Sterling and Mr Duval decided to join us at last?" Our maths teacher Mr Wilkerson says in a displeased voice when Jeff and I walk into the classroom almost half an hour to late.

I can feel my face reddening as I sink down in my chair, trying to be invisible. "Sorry, sir," I mumble apologetically and stare at my hands to avoid his gaze. Mr Wilkerson is one of our best teachers and I hate to disappoint him.

Jeff, of course, isn't as subtle. "I would have come earlier if Nick wasn't so heavy," he says, and I can hear the hardly concealed smirk in his voice.

If I knew he would embarrass me by joking about it, I never would have fallen asleep in his arms last night. Or I probably would have anyway, but right now it doesn't feel worth it.

Some warblers in the back, Sebastian and a couple of other guys, wolf whistle which makes me blush even more.

I grab Jeff's arm and push him down into the seat beside me, hopelessly trying to make him invisible too . If I was a magician, it would've worked. But now everyone can see us, my tomato red face and Jeff's handsome grin.

Why can't they stare at something else?

Mr Wilkerson, thankfully, decides that the interruption have been long enough and start talking about algebra again. I try my best to listen, and understand what he's saying, since I really need a good grade in math.

But Jeff's leg is way to close to my own, our feet almost touch, and I can feel the warmth radiating from him. I'm freezing a bit and it makes me want to press up against him.

I force myself to focus. _Math, algebra, equations! Come on!_

But after only a couple of seconds my thoughts are straying again. If I'm X and Jeff's Y, what are we together?

I use my pencil to write it down. _X+Y=everything_

I smile to myself as I see that I almost scribbled; Nick+Jeff= love , like my little sister always does with her and a boy in her English class' names.

It's scary how much like a fourteen year old with a crush, I'm behaving.

But I can't help myself, and since it's math, and I'm actually doing equations, shouldn't it be alright? Trying to solve my life problems with formulas?

What are Jeff and I without each other? X plus Y minus everything? Am I even something without Jeff? Maybe the equation would be; _X+Y-(X+Y)=X+Y-X-Y=0_

But what happens if I lose Jeff and becomes a zero? Does my life go on even though I'm nothing? Sometimes math is more confusing than helpful, I think with a sigh and efface my equations.

Jeff frowns at me. 'Are you okay?' he mouths, looking concerned.

I give him a smile, to say that 'yes, I'm okay', but that doesn't erase the worry in his features. He seems to care too much about me, if I'm feeling down one day, it doesn't have to mean that I'm seriously depressed.

It's nice to have someone who cares that much though, I've never had anyone like that before. If I didn't come to school for days, my old friends didn't do more than ask me where I'd been. If that happened now, Jeff would interrogate me until I'd spilled every detail. He would want to know how I felt, what I thought and why those feelings or thoughts haunted me. And of course he would ask what had happened to make me feel that way. It really makes me feel special, that someone like him cares so much about someone like me.

I study him discreetly out of the corner of my eye. His disheveled, blonde hair conceals his face from me, although I can still see the shadows under his eyes and the tension in his jaw. Sometimes I think that he didn't look so tired before we became friends. Sometimes I wonder if I shouldn't be his friend.

Maybe he is the Y to my X, while I'm the – to his +. And plus minus nought equals nothing. Which would mean that we are nothing.

I immediately try to get rid of that thought. I _know_ I'm more than nothing to him, since it is not like he couldn't be best friends with anyone he wanted to.

He smiles at me as he catches me looking and I smile back. Satisfied he turns back to watch Mr Wilkerson who's illustrating something on the whiteboard.

_'What is he talking about?'_ I scribble in my notebook and push it closer to Jeff so that he sees what I've written.

With a smirk he answers: _'Wasn't Mr Nerd himself listening?'_

_'Shut up.'_

_'Not talking.'_

I pinch him lightly in the arm. _'Seriously.'_

_'Something about a square X.'_

I groan in my head. I really should have paid attention.

_'Don't panic. We'll talk to Sebastian after school. He can explain it.'_

Jeff sends me an encouraging look and I give him a half-smile back. Sebastian's great at maths, and everything else. It will probably take some persuasion to make him help us, but Jeff's puppy eye look should do the trick.

Of course Mr Wilkerson chooses to walk down the classroom and stop at our desks, before I see him and have a chance to hide our scribbles.

"You've been taking notes Mr Duval?"

I bite the inside of my lip, hard, and try to stop myself from blushing. "No, um, kind of. Yeah," I mumble and sink deeper into my seat.

Mr Wilkerson looks at my notebook, and I know that he sees everything Jeff and I've written. But he doesn't say anything, just continues walking.

I breathe out and exchange a relived look with Jeff.

* * *

When math class is over and everyone's shuffling out of the room, Mr Wilkerson fixes me with a hard stare. "Could Mr Duval be kind enough to stay a moment?" he asks.

I nod nervously and stop in front of his desk. Jeff pats me on the back as he passes me. "I'll wait for you outside."

After a couple of minutes or so, it's just me and Mr Wilkerson left in the classroom. The silence seems thick enough to cut with a knife, but Mr Wilkerson doesn't pay me any attention. He just writes something on his computer. Hopefully not something about my behavior.

"What was it that you wanted to talk to me about, sir?" I ask, when I can't stand the silence anymore.

He looks up, surprised, almost as if he'd forgotten that he asked me to stay. "Oh. Mr Duval. I wanted to say congratulations to the duet and that I'm looking forward to Regionals."

I stare at him. Shocked doesn't even begin to explain how I'm feeling at the moment. "Oh. Um, thank you, sir. I guess."

Not knowing what to do, I shift my weight from my left leg to my right and decide to speak before the awkward silence stretches again. "How did you know about it?"

"Pupils are the biggest subject between teachers."

If I didn't know better I would have thought he just joked. But Mr Wilkerson doesn't seem like the joking type.

"Why did you ask me to stay, and not Jeff, if you only wanted to congratulate the duet?"

"I've more to tell you, and I don't think you want Mr Sterling to hear it. For the sake of your grades, you have to pay more attention in class. Especially since I know you can do better than this."

"I'll try to, I promise."

"And, Mr Duval?" he says as I move towards the door.

"Yes, sir?"

"Try to remember that Mr Sterling will still be here even if you don't watch him all the time."

If I didn't know it was impossible, I would have believed I blushed so hard that it became permanent.

* * *

"So what did he want?" Jeff asks as we walk to our next lesson.

I grin. "Congratulate me for getting part of the duet."

For some reason, Jeff isn't as shocked as me. He just beams at me and we high-five. "Go Duval! You get away with everything."

I shrug. "You did get away, you know. He didn't even talk to you."

"Talking to him doesn't sound so horrible."

Being told by a teacher that you're obvious in your obsession of your best friend is _not_ my version of a not so horrible talk. It was more like horrifyingly embarrassing. I duck my head to hide my red cheeks from Jeff. He doesn't have to know about that.

"I was still scared, beforehand."

Jeff smirks. "Try to get it into your thick skull that not all teachers are bloodthirsty monsters."

I punch him lightly on the arm. "I already know that. My mom's a teacher, you know."

"I take everything back."

"Hey!"

* * *

At the end of school day, the warblers are having a meeting in the choir room, which starts the moment Jeff and I sit down in our usual seats. It seems we were the last to arrive.

"The council has decided which songs the warblers will be performing at Regionals. Warblers Jeff and Nick will sing 'Boys don't cry' and the group performance will be 'Viva la Vida' with Warbler Blaine's lead vocals."

Jeff's smile is so big it stretches from ear to ear. I smile back, amused by his enthusiasm. Although I've never heard of that song, he obviously has.

"We're going to be so great, Nicky," he says.

"So you like the song?"

"No, I'm just happy 'cause it sucks," he chuckles. "Of course I like it. I'm surprised you don't."

"I haven't even heard of it."

When I take a quick look around me, I'm surprised to see that almost all the warblers are watching us instead of Wes, who glares daggers at us. Obviously we were talking loud enough for everyone to hear.

Jeff's about to say something more, but I quickly shut him up, and nudge his shoulder discreetly to make him look at the council. He actually covers a bit under Wes' gaze and looks sheepish.

"Sorry," he mumbles and grimaces apologetically.

Sebastian, sitting behind us, chuckles. "To bad. I actually thought you two had forgotten all about us and were going to make out."

I blush and sink down in my seat. I really should have shut Jeff up earlier. And he seems to already have forgotten about the meeting again and turns to Sebastian instead of sitting quiet like one should do when Wes is angry. But Jeff's never been smart in that sense.

"Could you help me and Nick with the algebra?"

Seb smirks. "Oh. You didn't pay attention in class today, how surprising."

"But can you help us?"

"Well, when you're asking so nicely. I guess I could do it in exchange for a favor."

Before Jeff, or I, can ask what he wants Wes decides to put an end to the talk. "Warblers Smythe and Sterling, be quiet or leave," he says, in a sharp voice. "We have to go on with the meeting."

Sebastian and Jeff straighten up and exchange an amused gaze. I see how Wes tenses and he obviously thinks they're making fun of him. But he doesn't send them out like he did with me yesterday, he just continues the meeting. "The warblers will sing backing vocals in the last chorus of 'Boys don't cry'. But warblers Nick and Jeff will have to practice on their own free time, starting today. At our next meeting, the council will see the result."

I suddenly feel the seriousness of the situation, Jeff and I will perform, not only for our friends, but for a big audience. It's the first time I'm going to be in the center of people's attention like that.

When I hear my name, I try to focus on the meeting again.

"..Nick and Jeff, you may leave to practice now," David says.

Sebastian winks at me. "Whether you will be practicing singing, or something else, is another question," he whispers, although it's loud enough for everyone to hear.

The warblers snigger and as I walk towards the door with Jeff, I can feel my face heat up.

"If warbler Smythe can't pay attention, maybe he too should leave," Wes says indignantly.

I hurry up and take Jeff's hand to drag him with me, so that we make it out of the room before Seb says something stupid that will get us all banned from future meetings.

* * *

When we stand safely in the corridor, Sebastian motions for us to follow him. Which we do after exchanging a confused look. He's obviously walking towards his dorm. Why would Sebastian Smythe want us there?

"You said you needed help with your studying," he says as he notices our dumfounded faces.

"Yeah. But Nick and I have to practice now."

Seb raises his eyebrows questioningly. "And you think you don't have to study math? The test is next week, you know."

"What?" I exclaim, shocked.

"But how could I forget. You two were busy doing something else when Mr Wilkerson told us."

For once, I don't blush at the innuendo. Instead I roll my eyes. "Alright, I guess we need to study then."

Jeff sighs. "Do I even have to tell you how much I'd rather sing?"

I pat his shoulder comfortingly. "We can sing afterwards. Think of it as a reward."

"If we even have time for that."

Seb cuts in. "You will have time. I won't spend all my afternoon with you, if you thought so."

"What kind of favor do you want?" I ask, as I remember that I didn't have time to question him earlier because of an angry Wes.

"I need help with moving some stuff from an apartment," Seb answers as we reach his dorm room.

Cryptic as fuck? I raise my eyebrows. "Moving what from an apartment where?"

Seb smirks. "Curious about me Duval?"

Jeff huffs, sounding irritated. "I want to know too. It's not worth getting your help if you want us to do something shady."

Seb turns away from us and opens the door to his room. "My sister's moving out of her apartment in town and needs some help with carrying out furniture."

I look at Jeff, he doesn't seem so convinced. Obviously he doesn't trust Sebastian as much as I do. "If that's all then we'll do it," I say, earning an angry glare from Jeff.

Seb's smile is surprisingly happy as he lets us in. "That's all."

When he turns his back on us, to close the door, Jeff meets my gaze and frowns. 'I don't trust him,' he mouths.

I shrug and sit down on one of the beds. Jeff sits down beside me, and watch Seb as he dump some stuff, lying on the other bed, on the floor to make some space for him to sit down.

"Where should we start?" he asks.

"Squared X," Jeff and I says at the same time without hesitating.

"Alright. To solve those equations, you start with..."

* * *

An hour or so later, Jeff slam his notebook shut and lies back on the bed with a groan. "My brain can take this anymore."

I smirk and lean over him. "Sebastian will be back with the coffee soon. And he will not be happy to see you taking a break, with all the effort he has spent on our learning techniques."

Jeff groans even more. "Fuck him. I'm finished, I swear."

"Don't give up, Jeffie. Don't you want a nice grade?"

"Right now, I don't really care."

"But you will care later, when we're having the test and you don't know the answers."

He opens his eyes and looks up at me with mischief. "Maybe you have to convince me to work some more."

I grin back. "Prepare to go down hard, Sterling."

Before he has a chance to raise his hands and protect himself, I start tickling him. He tries to roll away, but when he realizes that I'm in the way he grips my arms and tries to push me away instead. We wrestle a little while, but it's obvious he's going to win the fight. Because of all his dancing, he's much stronger, and easily overpowers me. Now I'm the one lying down on the bed with no way to get up. He sits across my legs, pinning me down and my arms are held in a tight grip above my head.

"Got you, Duval," he says with a big smirk.

I mutter something incoherently about him not having won yet, and try to wiggle out of his grip. But soon I realize, I'm completely stuck. My heart beats a little bit faster at that. If it wasn't Jeff who's holding me down, I would panic. "Alright. You win, now let me up."

Jeff smiles. "What if I like sitting here?"

It's still just Jeffie, being a teasing idiot, I tell myself and reply in the same jokingly manner. "What if I'd like to get up?"

"Maybe if you ask nicely."

I've heard that statement before, at my old school, but now it's just Jeff saying it. Which should be alright. But still it doesn't feel like that.

Suddenly before I have a chance to answer, Jeff leans over me. He's so close that I can feel his breath on my face and it makes me calm down a bit. His grip doesn't hurt, and he smells good. I look into his eyes, the hazel color swirls and makes me a little dizzy. I can feel my eyes traveling down his face, until they reach his mouth. He wets his lips and I lean towards him without meaning to.

But before I reach him, we hear the sound of someone opening the door and Jeff quickly jumps off me and off the bed.

I sit up, straighten my tie and blazer and try to look as if I wasn't seconds away from kissing my best friend.

Suddenly I realize said best friend is unusually quiet. I glance up and feel my heart sink at the look on his face. His eyes are heavy with regret as they meet mine and he exclaims: "Oh my god! What did I do? I'm so sorry Nicky!"

Before I have a chance to question him, or scream at him for almost kissing me and apologizing for it, Sebastian enters the room carrying three cups of coffee and hot chocolate. "Am I wrong to assume you've been doing something entirely else than studying?" he says with a smirk, and for once I actually get why he makes Kurt so irritated. Couldn't he have stayed a way for a couple of more minutes?

I can't tear my gaze from Jeff as I watch the emotions play on his face. But after a couple of seconds awkward silence I realize Sebastian's waiting for an answer. "Jeffie's brain didn't work," I say, as an explanation.

Although I don't really know, what I'm explaining. Not why Jeff apologized and looks very, very guilty. Not why I'm angry and at the same time ashamed. Not why the tension in the room is so thick you could cut it with a knife. And not why Sebastian's looking at us with knowing eyes. What does he know?

"Nicky tried to convince me to work some more, but I'm too tired."

Seb hands him his hot chocolate. "Drink this and try, because you two are far from good enough to get a good grade on the test."

I take my steaming cup of coffee and wrap my fingers around it to steal some warmth. I'm shivering as though I'm freezing, but for some reason I don't feel cold.

When I glance up from my hands, I catch Sebastian looking at me. He seems to be so lost in thought that he doesn't realize I'm staring back. I turn to Jeff instead, who's watching his cup with deep interest. The concentrated look on his face almost hide every trace of remorse, but for me it's easy to see that he's still disappointed in himself.

Suddenly he drinks up all the hot chocolate in a sweep, and puts the cup down on Sebastian's nightstand. "I have to go," he says and leaves the room without looking at me.

When the door closes behind him, I get up from the bed. "I guess I should go too," I say, feeling a little awkward and not wanting to be alone with Sebastian.

Seb frowns at me. "What happened between you two after I left?"

I blush a little bit. "Nothing special," I lie and pick up my notebook from where it had fallen down on the floor during the fight.

"Nothing special, my ass," Seb says, narrowing his eyes. "Something must have happened to make Sterling look like he'd killed a baby, and you like you've been caught trying to kill yourself."

I don't say anything. Sebastian's right, of course. But I have a feeling we both know that and I don't feel like stating the obvious.

"Did you kiss him?" he asks, startling me.

"What?!" I exclaim, my voice sounding strangled.

The knowing look in his eyes is back. "You're easier to read than Sterling, but he may like you back."

I swallow hard as I think through what I should answer. "No. He likes me, but not in that way."

"You don't deny liking him?"

"What's the point? You're not the only one who've seen it. It seems I'm obvious."

He shrugs. "You are obvious, but I'm good at reading people too. And the combination makes it easy for me to understand you."

"But you can't understand Jeff?"

"Sometimes I do, and sometimes I don't," he answers cryptically and we fall into silence.

"Why did you think we kissed?" I ask, after thinking a little while.

Sebastian smirks. "The ruffled bed sheets, clothes and hair. The looks on your faces. And the tension in the room."

"We didn't," I say and hope he doesn't hear how disappointed I am. He frowns at me as though he didn't understand what I said. "We didn't kiss."

"But what with the flying apart, red faces, looking guilty and all that? What did you do?"

I can feel my cheeks reddening. "We almost kissed. But then you came, and Jeff flew off me."

"Well, that's to bad. I wouldn't have minded looking."

My blush increases to the level that I'm one hundred percent certain Seb can't help but notice it. "I don't think there would have been anything to see, even if you hadn't come," I mutter, unable to keep the bitterness and hurt out of my voice.

Seb raises his eyebrows. "What happened?"

I tighten my grip on the notebook. "Obviously it was a mistake on his part. He even apologized for it. And you saw the look on his face, which says very much about his feelings about our almost kiss."

"Oh," he mumbles, for once taken back. "What are you going to do?"

I sigh. "Talk to him. Say it wasn't his fault and that we should forget the whole thing."

The confused look on Seb's face may become permanent. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you so sure you can't have him?"

I swallow and try to stop myself from imagining that I could. "Because if one almost kiss makes him that distressed, why would he want to date me?"

The rhetorical question shuts Sebastian up. He looks as if he's searching for something reassuring to say, but the fact that Sebastian Smythe can't find anything to say makes it obvious how hopeless this situation is.

"I should go now," I say and move towards the door.

But Sebastian's voice stop me before I can leave. "About the favor; I'll talk to you and Jeff when I want your help. And since we didn't finish the lesson, I can help you another day, if you want."

"Thank you," I say, not knowing myself if I'm thanking him for the studying or the talking.

He gives me a small smile, hesitantly, as if he's not used to being thanked.

I smile back before I leave, even though I don't really manage to look happy.

* * *

_'Boys don't cry' is a Swedish song by Ulrik Munther._


	3. Secrets

_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or any of the songs, or movies you recognize._

_I've been busy with school hence the late update. Also this chapter's been hard to write._

* * *

**Secrets**

_Jeff leans over me. He's so close that I can feel his breath on my face. He smells safe; like warmth and happiness and hot chocolate. But I'd rather know what he tastes like. He wets his lips and I lean towards him, desperate to feel his mouth on mine. Our breaths mingles. We're so close, almost touching and-_

I wake up to the sound of my phone. Immediately I'm heavy with disappointment as I remember what happened last night. Jeff left me, he didn't kiss me. Not like in the dream.

My cellphone chimes again, but I don't pick it up since I know who sent the texts.

It's a morning ritual of Jeff's; _text Nick and wake him up, because it's _hilarious_ to see how irritated it makes him._

Why couldn't he have texted me just a couple of minutes later so that I could have finished the dream? So that I would know how it feels to have his lips on mine.

Trying to push those images away, because thinking of that will just make me more sad, I roll over to my stomach and yawn into my pillow. Hiding beneath the covers with the warmth surrounding me, I soon drift off.

But then I'm woken up again, although this time at the sound of voices. Who the hell talks at this time in the morning?

I groan and bury my head underneath the pillow.

"Don't even try Duval."

"Jeff?" I mutter.

"Yes?"

"What the hell are you doing here?"

He chuckles. And I think I hear the sound of Thad rolling his eyes. How that's even possible, I don't know.

"Someone's grumpy."

"It's too fucking early to be anything else."

"Uh uh. School starts in approximately half an hour, so you better get your ass out of bed, dude, if we're going to get any breakfast."

I groan again, louder this time, but crawl out of my peaceful haven anyway. "If I wasn't hungry as fuck, I would kill you for waking me up."

"That's mean Nicky!" Jeff whines, sounding like a five-year old kid.

I'm pretty sure I hear Thad rolling his eyes again. "I don't even... Well, I'm leaving now, guys. See you later."

"Bye!"

The door closes, and we're alone. It's the first time since yesterday. Since the whole Jeff sitting on top of me almost kissing me incident.

I don't smile anymore and I don't look at Jeff. I know I told Sebastian that I would talk to Jeff about the incident, but I don't know how to begin.

"So you gonna get ready?" Jeff says, sounding his cheerful self.

Well, if he's pretending it didn't happen so could I right?

I steal a quick look at him and feel my heart sink. It's obvious by the look on his face that he's not his cheerful self. Under his false, happy smile he looks tired and sad. Which means I I have to make this right and talk to him.

"Look about yesterday," I begin.

He freezes and the smile disappear.

"We're alright right?"

He nods, seeming relived as if he'd expected me to say something else. "Yeah, of course. I'm sorry for doing that. But if you feel okay, then we're okay."

He smiles at me, actually looking a little bit happy now. And I force myself to smile back. "I'll wait outside for you to get ready," he says and then he leaves without waiting for an answer.

The door closes behind him and I'm alone.

I sink down on my bed and sigh. This morning did not go as planned. Jeff might say that we're okay but it's obvious that we're not. The conversation was awkward and stiff and nothing like the way we usually chat.

As much as I would like to be more than friends with Jeff, I would rather just be his friend than having to deal with this awkwardness. I find myself wishing that the almost-kissing incident never happened which is weird considering I've dreamed of kissing him for two years.

With a last sigh I move to pick up my clothes, but the sound of my cellphone stops me.

I pick it up and frown. Three new messages, but only one is from Jeff. I open the first text, the one that woke me up, which is sent from a hidden number.

_'So fag school is coming to Regionals? Maybe we'll see you there. There are things you need to understand. You've forgotten that we do not tolerate this sort of behavior.'_

I swallow hard, and open the next message with shaking hands. It's a picture of me and Jeff holding hands and a text that says; '_Disgusting_.'

I drop the phone as I press my hands to my mouth, dry heaving.

This can't be happening, this can't be happening, this can't be happening. I thought I was safe here. Why did this happen?

I run to the bathroom and empty my stomach into the toilet. When nothing more comes up, I lean back against the cold tiles and drop my head into my still shaking hands.

I don't know how long I sit there, pressing back the tears that are threatening to spill, but the sound of Jeff's voice makes me aware that I've been sitting here far too long and he's beginning to wonder.

"Nick?"

I swallow hard, and force my voice to sound strong. "Yeah?"

"Are you ready soon?"

I get up from the floor and look at my face in the mirror. My eyes are puffy and red, there's vomit in the corner of my mouth, and my hair looks like someone ran over it with a truck. He can't see me like this, or he'll know that something is wrong.

"You go and eat, I think I'll skip breakfast today," I say.

If yesterday hadn't happened I'm certain that he would've come inside to check on me. But yesterday happened and I think he realizes that he can't behave as usually.

So I'm not surprised when he says his goodbyes and see you later, and leaves. Although I am surprised when I manage to clean up and dress without breaking down. I take a quick look at myself in the mirror again to see that I look alright and then put on my indifferent 'I'm alright' face. With some acting skills, and a little luck, my friends won't know that something has happened.

* * *

The day passes in a blur. I try to concentrate on the classes but I can't. Images and memories are dancing on my retina, making me feel sick and scared. I try to not let it show but after Trent gives me a worried look when I smile at him, I think I've failed.

Luckily I don't have any classes with Jeff or with Seb and Kurt so no one asks me about it. Those three are the only ones who've never let me sink back into my shell. When I'd just transferred to Dalton I hung out with Thad and his friends and they let me be when I didn't say anything for days. Now they seem to understand that I'm going through something similar to that and they don't ask me about it.

When it's time for lunch I know I can't hide anymore or Jeff will find me and interrogate me, even though we're not really okay. And not just Jeff, Kurt will probably force me to tell him all my secrets if he learns that I'm hiding something.

I walk into the canteen, looking as calm and normal as I can. Seb waves at me from where he's sitting with Trent and David. After I've got my food I sit down beside him and immediately regret it.

Even though Trent is still talking to him, Sebastian turns his head to me and asks; "What happened?"

I roll my eyes and eat instead of answering.

"It's not a joke, Duval," he says and lowers his tone so that only I can hear. "You look even worse than yesterday after Sterling left you, and that's saying something."

"I talked to him, and we're not really okay," I say, hoping that he'll think that's what's troubling me.

"How do you figure?"

"He looked sad. And it felt awkward."

Seb raises his eyebrows. "Then maybe you were wrong. Maybe he does want you and he's sad that you wanted to pretend like it didn't happen."

I shake my head. "No, he apologized again. He said he's 'sorry for doing that'."

"Ouch."

"Yeah."

Sebastian opens his mouth to say something but he shuts up when Wes sits down between us.

"We're going to lose," he says and glares at us.

"What are you talking about?" David mutters but doesn't look at his best friend.

"Regionals of course."

Seb cuts in before 'Wevid' starts a fight, again. "Why do you think that it's even possible that we could lose against the losers in New Directions?"

"Not them, idiot," Wes snaps. "The best glee club in the Midwest, except for Vocal Adrenaline are participating. We're meeting Aural Intensity too."

I freeze in my seat. They are coming to Regionals. It wasn't just a lie to scare me.

Suddenly it's hard to breathe. It feels as if someone is punching me in the stomach and kicking me in the chest at the same time. I swallow hard and try to breathe through my mouth but I can't get enough air and end up gasping for breath.

_'You should hear yourself freak. Not even little girls cry like that. You fucking fag.'_

I press my shaking hands to my temples as though it is possible to push the memories out by force.

Then suddenly someone pries my hands of my face, and shake me till I look up. A pair of green eyes full of concern, bewilderment and shock meet mine.

"Are you alright Nick?" Sebastian asks, sounding very worried.

I manage to nod before I get up from my seat and run to the boys bathroom down the hall. The moment I've reached a stall I sink down on my knees and heave until I've lost all the food I'd just eaten.

When I flush the toilet, I can hear the sound of the bathroom door opening and seconds later Seb, Wes, Trent and David are standing outside the stall.

"What happened?" Trent asks.

I shrug. "I think I've caught something. I've felt sick all day," I lie.

"Jeff did say you skipped breakfast," David says.

"Yeah, the thought of food made me nauseous."

I fake smile at them. "You shouldn't get to close to me, if you don't want to get sick."

That makes Wes react, he grabs David and Trent and backs away with them, making them glare indignantly at him. "You will not get sick this close to Regionals," he says sternly.

"About that," I say. "You should probably find someone to sing my part, in case I'm not well at the competition."

David shakes his head. "If you just rest, you'll be better tomorrow."

I bite the inside of my cheek, feeling the panic build up again. I can't sing at Regionals. "But what if? We don't want to lose, so we should be prepared."

Wes nods. "Warbler Nick's right. We'll have an emergency warbler meeting to find a stand-in."

After asking me if I was alright, my friends leave with the exception of Sebastian. We stare at each other for a little while, neither of us saying a word until I realize he's been very quiet since I ran from the canteen. Ignoring him since it doesn't seem like he's going to say anything, I get up from the floor and rinse the vomit from my mouth. When I turn the water off, Sebastian's gaze meet mine in the mirror.

"Why did you lie to them?"

"What do you mean?"

He glares at me. "You know what I mean. You're not sick, and they may be too stupid to see it but I know there's something going on here. You didn't puke your guts out for no reason. There's something you're not telling us."

I fold my arms across my chest. "What's your problem?"

His eyes narrow. "Don't even try that Duval. You're avoiding the question. Why did you lie to them?"

"I didn't lie!" I snap and move past him. "I'm just sick and I want to get back to my room so that I can rest and get better."

"You're not fucking sick!" Sebastian hisses back and grips my arm to keep me from escaping.

My breath hitches in my throat and once again I can't breathe. But I hide it through glaring at him as I struggle to get out of his grip. "I am!"

"Stop lying Nick! I'm not a fucking idiot."

"I'm not fucking lying alright!"

"And I'm fucking straight!" he snaps, sounding aggravated. But then he continues in a softer, almost pleading, voice. "Why won't you tell us what happened?"

"Nothing happened."

My cellphone chimes and at last Seb lets go of me. I fish out my phone and read the text message; '_Are you alright?'_

It's from Jeff.

Sebastian's watching me when I look up. He looks a little guilty, which is a very unusual expression to see on his face. "I didn't mean to go all crazy on you."

"It's alright."

"It's just that something is wrong and you're not telling us."

My phone chimes again and I glance down. From Jeff; _'Trent told me what happened.'_

"Tell him at least."

I shake my head. "There's nothing to tell," I say at the same time as I text Jeff; _'I'm alright'_ and leave the bathroom.


	4. Let Me

_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or any of the songs, or movies you recognize._

_I haven't had the time to proofread this yet, so if you see any mistakes feel free to point them out._

* * *

**Let Me**

I walk back to my dorm room after making sure that I won't get in trouble for skipping the rest of the day's lessons.

My throat is a bit sore, and I can still faintly feel the taste of vomit in my mouth, but other than that I'm okay.

I feel like I overreacted earlier, although that may be a good thing since it gave me a reason to not perform at Regionals. It seems like everything is going to be okay again. Wes will find a stand-in and I will play sick until the competition is over.

I think about the song Jeff and I were going to sing, _Boys don't cry_, and feel a little sad too. No matter how relieved I am that I won't have to perform, this was actually the chance I had been waiting for my whole time as a warbler. To get my own duet and with Jeff too. That's one of my biggest dreams and I have to give it up.

If I were a brave person I would just say; fuck it, and perform anyway. But I'm not brave and just thinking about standing on that stage fully visible to Aural Intensity makes me terrified. I can't bear meeting them again even if I have the warblers beside me. Especially if I have the warblers beside me. The guys in Aural Intensity won't have any qualms about telling my teammates all about who I really am.

Is it too much to ask for one chance in the spotlight with my best friend by my side without having to risk everything I've got?

I want to perform at Regionals, I really, really want to. But my friends are more important to me, and I can't bear them leaving me so I have no choice.

I won't go back to what I had before Dalton.

* * *

I spend the day lying on my bed doing the equations I never finished the other day, and even though I try my best it is impossible not to think of Regionals or of Jeff.

Every now and then my cellphone chimes with a new message but I ignore it, knowing all too well that all of them are either asking me how I'm doing or telling me to kill myself. I would answer the ones from the warblers if it didn't hurt so much when I see what the others say.

_'Did you miss us freak? Was that why you decided to perform with fag-school?'_

I press my nails into my arm until the pain makes it impossible to think.

They do not matter. I'm going to be alright. I won't be at Regionals. They can't hurt me.

The words stop sounding reassuring after a while, but I don't know any other way to calm myself.

My cellphone chimes again and interrupts my line of thought. I pick the phone up from the floor where I threw it half an hour ago and glance at it. I can't help but sigh when I see that the latest text is from Jeff. I'm sure half of the nice text are from him but I don't know how to answer them.

I still think about his words on our 'anniversary' and the almost-kiss yesterday. I still think about his apologies and how unhappy he looked.

I don't want to be the reason that he's sad but I can't fix it because don't understand why I've made him feel that way. If it felt so wrong to almost-kiss me, then why did he do it and why does it feel like it's my fault?

I throw my cellphone away again and roll over to my back so that I can stare up in the ceiling.

All the thoughts are making my head spin but I can't even come up with on way to fix my friendship with Jeff. He is the very person I'd never want to lose but I have no idea how to keep him.

With a sigh, I close my eyes.

* * *

I wake up at the sound of someone coming through the door. Yawning I sit up on the bed and stare at Thad with tired eyes. "Don't you have class or warbler practice?"

He stares back at me with a disbelieving look on his face, before he chuckles. "Dude, how long have you been out? It's eight o'clock, classes ended hours ago."

"Oh," I mumble and yawn again. "I must have fallen asleep."

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm alr-" I start before I remember that I'm supposed to play sick. "I'm going to be alright soon, I think. At least I haven't thrown up in a while."

Thad grimaces and looks like he'd rather be somewhere else. "I just hope it's not contagious," he mutters, sounding a bit distressed.

"Maybe you should stay in Seb's room until I'm better," I say and force myself to look concerned while I really am just disgusted with myself for lying about this.

Thad doesn't seem to notice as he nods absently. "If you're alright with being here on your own then I might do that," he answers, looking a little bit sheepish. "I don't want to get sick, you know."

"It's fine. You should be extra careful, especially now that Regionals is next week."

He smiles a little bit at that. "Yeah, Wes will have my head on a stick if I get sick too."

I can feel my lips turn up in a small smile at the mental image that gives me. "Have you chosen a stand-in yet?"

"No," he shakes his head. "We had a meeting but no one wanted to take your part."

Why would no one want to get a chance to sing at Regionals?

I frown disbelievingly. "What? Why?"

"They all thought the song wouldn't be as good without Jeff and yours adorableness."

"But someone has to sing my part, or is Jeff going to sing the song by himself?"

Thad shakes his head again. "I think everyone's counting on you getting better in time."

I can feel the panic build up again. "But what if I'm not? What if I'm still sick and can't sing? You have to fix a stand-in!"

"Are you sure? You did say you hadn't puked in a while."

I nod. "I do still feel sick, it's just manageable to keep it down right now."

Thad makes a face. "Please keep it down while I'm here."

"Find a stand-in."

His eyes narrow a little as he frowns at me. "Why are you so distressed by this? Shouldn't you be jumping for joy, that you've still got your duet, and try to get better as quick as possible instead of try to convince me to fix a stand-in for you?"

I bite my lip, trying to come up with a good lie. "I want the warblers to win, that's all, and even if I do get better in time, I may not sound my best after puking my guts out the last days."

Thad relaxes. "You've got a point Duval. I'll tell the others what you said at our next meeting."

The panic vanishes into thin air and I can breathe normally again. "So do you want me to help you pack your things?"

He stiffens again and watches me warily. "No, I'm fine. You should maybe keep to your part of the room."

I try my best not to laugh at the look on his face and sink back on the bed again. "You know that you're in danger of getting sick just by being this close to me?"

He doesn't say anything more after that, maybe he thinks he will swallow my 'sickness' if he opens his mouth. After stuffing some clothes and other necessary things into a bag quicker than I thought was possible, he disappears out of the door.

I close my eyes again, and think that it's weird that I've never noticed how paranoid my roommate is. But before I can come up to a conclusion why that is, I've fallen asleep again.

* * *

I wake up at the sound of someone knocking on the door. Yawning, I nod before I realize that the person can't see me. Jeff often tells me that I'm really stupid right after I've woken up, and guess he does have a point.

"Come in," I say loudly, since I'm to lazy to get up from the bed.

The door opens and closes again behind my best friend. "Are you alright?" Jeff asks and move into the room, his hazel eyes watching me.

I shrug. "I'm better at least."

He sits down on the bed beside me and stares at his hands.

"Aren't you afraid you'll get sick too?" I say, in a feeble attempt to get him away from me.

He shakes his head. "Seb said you're not sick."

A lot of questions run through my head at that statement. Jeff calls Sebastian Seb! When did that happen? Why do they talk to each other? Why did Seb tell Jeff about his suspicions?

I stare at Jeff for a while, not even realizing what he said since I'm too caught up in my own thoughts.

He looks up from his hands and meets my gaze. "Nick? Are you sick?"

I nod.

"Or are you just lying because you don't want to sing with me?"

I freeze. "Why would you even think that?"

His eyes turn down again. "After what I did yesterday, it would be understandable if you didn't want to be near me."

"What?! Why wouldn't I want to be near you? You're my best friend!"

"But I almost kissed you!"

"And I didn't mind!" I exclaim before I can stop myself.

Now it's his turn to look dumbfounded. "What?!"

I can keep myself from blushing. "I said I didn't mind."

His eyes widen even more. "You didn't?"

"How many times do I have to say this? No, I didn't mind."

"Oh," he mumbles, looking even more confused than when Sebastian was trying to teach him how to solve equations with square X.

"You're my best friend, Jeff, and that won't change just because of an almost-kiss," I say earnestly.

He smiles a little. "Thank you Nicky."

"It's no big deal. An almost-kiss isn't too far away from how we usually behave."

"No, you're right. It isn't."

I bite my lip. There's something I want to ask but I'm afraid I will ruin the mood.

"What is it?" he asks, before I can figure out if I'm going to ask or not.

"If you agree that it's no big deal, then why have you been behaving so weird? And why did you think I wouldn't want to be near you?"

He stiffens and I immediately regret asking.

"Forget it, we don't have to talk about it," I mumble.

"No, Nick. I've been wanting to talk to you about that," he says and meets my gaze again. "I'm going to ask you some questions, if that's okay?"

I nod, trying to look nonchalant but inside I'm panicking. What if he has figured it out?

"When I held you down, you were scared. I didn't realize it at first since I didn't think I could scare you."

He doesn't say anything more, just watches me to see my reaction.

"What's the question?"

"Why are you scared of being held down?"

I swallow, trying to come up with an answer which is not the truth. "I wasn't scared."

"Of course you weren't," he says. But he doesn't say it jokingly as usual, he sounds sarcastic and angry.

"Hear me out," I snap and say the first lie I can come up with. "I wasn't scared of you holding me down, I was scared of you kissing me."

My words didn't get the reaction I thought they would.

He glares at me and gets up from the bed. "Stop lying, Duval! You said just a minute ago you didn't mind me almost kissing you."

I realize I've caught myself in my own lies, and truths. But I can't make this right without telling him the whole truth.

Before I have to answer, my cellphone chimes again. I pick it up from the floor, not even reading the text but using it as defense anyway. "You should leave," I say and wave the phone in front of his face. "I have to help a friend."

He doesn't leave, but takes the phone from me. "The only friend you're supposed to help right now is me, because I'm thoroughly confused."

I get up from the bed and stand on my tiptoes trying to take my phone back from him. "Give it back Jeff!"

He's taller than me and can hold the phone out of my reach easily. "You'll get it back when you've answered my questions."

"You're blackmailing me?"

"I'm trying to help you!" he exclaims. "I try to talk to you over and over again. But you just lie or switch subjects, and you have so many secrets that I don't think I even know you."

I sink back down on my heels and swallow hard. He doesn't trust me, he doesn't think he knows me. I've hurt him too much.

I'm just a dirty freak, I shouldn't be friends with nice persons like him. I should never have befriended him, he was so much happier before he knew me.

I can't meet his gaze anymore. "I'm sorry," I mumble.

His free hand reaches out, to take my hand or pet my shoulder, or something else I'll never know, because I flinch and he drops his hand again. "Just talk to me, Nicky, please."

I shake my head. "There's nothing to talk about."

"Then I guess I'll leave you alone, since you don't want to be with me."

I reach out my hand. "The phone, please."

He's about to give it back but something about it catches his eye and he looks closely at it instead.

I freeze. To say that I'm panicking doesn't even begin to describe how I'm feeling. I know what he must have seen; one of the new texts and, judging by his reaction, one from my old classmates.

"Give it back Jeff," I say as collected as I can.

He just stares, his gaze switching between me and the phone.

"Give me my phone back now."

"Nick... this is-"

"Jeff!" I snap and snatch the phone from him before he can react.

"What is that, Nick? Why would someone-"

I glare at him. "Don't. You don't know what that was."

He glares back. "I fucking know what that is! Someone is threatening you!"

I feel my stomach clench, and the nausea overwhelms me again. "That was just a joke. My old friends are even weirder than you guys."

He shakes his head. "How am I supposed to trust that? You're lying about everything, surely this is not a joke at all."

"Trust me or not when I say it's just a joke, but I believe you were supposed to leave."

"Nick-"

"Now!" I snap, frightened that he will see me break down if he stays one more minute.

"Please Nicky, just let me help you!"

"Don't call me that."

He stiffens again and stares at me. "What?"

"Don't call me Nicky," I say as coldly as I can, because I have to get him out of the room as fast as I can and my best method is pushing people away. But I fail since my voice breaks at the end, and it's painfully obvious how close to tears I am.

"Nick, are you alright?"

"Leave, please Jeff."

I have hurt him so much during this talk, the boy I call my best friend and anyone else would've left long ago. But Jeff doesn't, he just glares at me and says; "I won't leave before you explain this."

And that's when I start crying uncontrollably.

* * *

_I hope that wasn't too angst-y for you._


	5. Trust

_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or any of the songs, or movies you recognize._

_Niff goodness ahead!_

_And I'm trying out Jeff's POV, hope you like it!_

* * *

**Trust**

I've never seen Nick cry before. Not once in the two years I've known him has he cried. Not when he broke his leg in PE, and not when his parents separated.

Which is why I have no idea what to do. I've comforted some friends before, but never Nick. He doesn't want any help or pity, not even from me.

I'm standing in front of him, staring at him, feeling torn. Should I try to comfort him or just leave like he wants me to?

Part of me wants to leave. He hurt me and lied to me, and I'm not sure that I even want to be here anymore. If his old friends, as he called them, are threatening him or teasing him and he doesn't want me to help, then that's his problem.

But at the same time I can't help but feel worried about him. The phone lies on the floor where he dropped it when he started crying, but I can still see the latest text on the display.

_'One week left, freak. Then we'll see you again. Try to behave and maybe we won't have to punish you.'_

Nick can lie all he want but I'll never believe his old friends talk to him like that. I know that someone's threatening him and I have to help. Because he's my friend and because I'll never be able to look at myself again if I don't.

"Nick?" I say, in my most calming voice as I sit down beside him on the bed.

He bites his lip, hard enough to draw blood and shakes his head. "Why are you still here Jeff?" he mumbles, still crying.

"Because I'm your friend."

"I don't deserve that," he answers and looks up at me with puffy brown eyes filled with tears. "I don't deserve you."

"I'm here whether you think you deserve it or not," I say, and I can't help but add; "But you could at least try to deserve it."

I can see the guilt and shame in his eyes before he averts them. He looks down at the floor again, and press his hands into his arms as if he's trying to hold them still. "I'm sorry."

I answer; "It's okay," although it's not really true.

He seems to understand that, because he looks up and meets my gaze again. "No it's not okay. But I am sorry I try to push you away, and I am sorry that I hurt you."

I nod. "Thank you."

He looks relieved and I realize that he's stopped crying.

"Can you answer my questions now?" I ask.

"That depends on what you want to know. I would like to tell you everything, but I can't."

I open my mouth to object but he beats me to it.

"No, it's not because I don't trust you, because I do trust you more than anyone else. But I can't talk about some things, alright?"

I'm not happy, but I guess I can't force him to tell me more than he wants to so I nod.

"If I answer all your questions which don't concern that," he points at his phone, "can you answer one of mine?"

"Yeah. But I want to know about that text."

He shakes his head. "Then you should leave, because I'm not going to tell you."

I glare at him but his gaze doesn't waver. "You know I could just leave you and don't get involved in this shit."

His eyes widen, probably because I swore. "Yes. But then you wouldn't get any answers."

"I could report that," I point at his phone, "to someone and get them to help you."

"Then I would delete the messages."

He's so freaking stubborn! "Please Nicky, why won't you talk about it?"

His face softens again. "Because I'm afraid you would leave me if you knew."

"But you're trying to get me to leave now, so why would it matter?"

"I'm trying to get you to leave because you care too much. I wouldn't want you to leave because you couldn't care anymore," he answers cryptically.

"What does that even mean?"

He shakes his head. "I'm not going to tell you anything more, but I don't want to fight with you again. Please Jeffie, leave it."

I wouldn't if he hadn't said my nickname, but he hadn't called me Jeffie since our almost-kiss and I've missed it. "Alright."

He smiles gratefully. "Let the questioning begin then."

I can't help but smile back even though I'm still trying to be angry with him. "Are you scared of being held down?"

He swallows and his smile fades. "I'm scared of being stuck, it's a bit like claustrophobia I guess since I can't stand being in small spaces. But I don't know what it's called, if it even is a phobia. Maybe it's just me."

"I'm sorry for scaring you."

He frowns. "What?"

"The other day in Sebastian's room. I held you down even though you told me to let you go."

"You didn't know."

"I still should have listened to you."

He smiles again, teasingly. "I've told you that how many times? In how many situations?"

"Shut it, I'm trying to be serious here."

"You didn't know, and it's alright. I was almost able to calm down, because I knew it was you who held me down and that you wouldn't hurt me."

"You trust me that much?"

"I have a feeling of deja-vu here. But yeah, I trust you that much."

I smile as I think of our anniversary and the movie night. "I trust you too," I say, recalling what he said.

He looks a bit nervous as he says; "Can I ask you my question now?"

I nod, watching him curiously.

"On our "anniversary" when Sebastian teased us about behaving like a couple, you said you admitted to being smitten by me; what did you mean by that?"

I'm tempted to say that it was just a joke, and I know that he would believe that. But I still remember that he said he didn't mind when I almost kissed him, and I can't help but think that this might be my chance. "Isn't it obvious?"

He stares at me like I've grown another head. "You weren't kidding?"

"Why would I try to kiss you then?"

"I don't know, and I don't understand!"

"Why?"

"Why would you like someone like me?"

"You're funny, cute, and a million other great things. Why wouldn't I like you?"

He blinks and looks like he's going to start crying again. "You really think that of me?"

"Yes."

Before I can react, he leans forward and presses his mouth against mine. A little gasp escapes me as I kiss him back. It feels better than I've ever imagined it, even though it's impossible not to notice how inexperienced he is. Trying to guide him, I tilt my head down a bit and bring up my hands to cup his face. He sighs contentedly against my lips.

"You smell so good," he mumbles.

I smile and open my eyes. "Really now?"

He looks a bit dazed as we break apart. "Yeah. Like hot chocolate."

"You don't smell so bad yourself," I say as I take his hand.

"Thank you."

We sit here in silence a little while. I play with Nicky's hand and his hair while trying not to be overwhelmed with happiness.

I never dared to think this would happen, not in reality.

"Do you have any more questions?" Nick asks, breaking the silence.

I'm about to shake my head, because I don't want to ruin this mood with any questions which might upset him. But then I remember something that I have to ask him. "Will you be my boyfriend?"

He grins and leans forward to kiss me again. I can feel his answer against my lips before I hear it. "Yes."


	6. Practice Makes Perfect

_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or any of the songs, or movies you recognize._

_This chapter is mostly happy fluff!_

_Nick's POV again._

* * *

**Practice Makes Perfect**

I think the smile on my face might become permanent if I were to stay here with Jeff for the rest of my life.

I still can't believe he likes me or that he's my boyfriend. But he does and he is, and I think I'm happier than I've ever been before.

His shoulder is warm and soft under my head and one of his hands still plays with my hair. I often rested my head on his shoulder before, but it feels different somehow. I don't know why.

He leans down and kisses me. Maybe that's why. Because I can kiss him and I know that he wants me to. Or because I know that I trust him even more now.

But I still don't dare to tell him about the texts, or about my past.

"I should go now," Jeff's says. But he neither releases my hand nor gets up from the bed.

I glance at my phone and pout. "It's only ten o'clock."

He frowns. "Why isn't Thad back yet?"

"I told him he should stay with Sebastian until I get better."

Jeff sends me an unhappy glare which makes me feel guilty again. "You're not sick."

I shake my head, deciding to tell the truth. "It was the only way to avoid performing at Regionals without hurting you."

"So you don't want to sing with me?" he mutters, looking a bit hurt.

"I do want to sing with you. But I don't want to go to Regionals."

He frowns at me again. "Why not?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"There seems to be a lot of things you don't want to talk about."

I meet his glare. "No, it's all the same thing. I've told you everything except it, and I can't talk about it."

"Why not?"

I get up from the bed, dragging him with me since we're still holding hands. "Please, Jeffie. Let it go."

"I would, if it wasn't for the fact that someone is hurting you."

"I'm alright."

"No, you're obviously not."

"I can handle it. I'll just stay away from Regionals and everything will be fine."

"Why? What's going to happen at Regionals?"

I walk with him to the door. "You said you should leave, and I think you should."

His hurt expression tells me that I may be ruining all the progress we made. "I thought we were past this, Nick."

I give him a quick kiss, immediately relieved when he kisses me back. "I don't want you to leave and I want to answer your questions. But I'm tired and it's late, and I can't tell you everything."

He sighs unhappily but leans down and kisses me again. "Goodnight Nicky."

"Goodnight."

* * *

I dream of Jeff again but this time when I wake up, I'm happy. I check my phone for the mandatory morning text from Jeff and find myself smiling.

_Good morning Nicky!_

I have a feeling this is going to be a good day.

* * *

Jeff and I walk together to warbler practice. We hold hands the whole way and stop to kiss way too many times. But surprisingly no one notices. With the way all the warblers seem to ship Niff, shouldn't they be jumping for joy now?

We walk into the coir room, still holding hands, and sit down in our usual spot at the back. I glance around the room to see if anyone realizes the change, but Seb seems to be the only one. He grins broadly at me and sends me thumbs up.

Jeff watches him warily and wraps his arm around me as if he's afraid someone (Sebastian) will take me from him. "What does Smythe want?"

I raise my eyebrows. "He's happy that we got together. Why the angry tone?"

"I don't trust him."

"You didn't seem to have a problem with him yesterday."

"That's because he was worried about you."

I nudge his shoulder. "Try to remember that and be nice, because he's my friend."

Jeff sighs sounding a bit unhappy but he doesn't say anything more.

Suddenly the sound of Wes hitting the gavel against the table makes everyone jump. "Today we have to practice for Regionals. Since we couldn't find a stand-in yesterday for the duet, it would be favorable to us if warbler Nick could sing his part," Wes says, giving me a hard look.

I swallow hard, trying to fight down the panic. I want to sing at Regionals, I really do. But I don't think I'm strong enough to do it, knowing what will happen after the competition.

Jeff must have felt me stiffening, because he grips my hand tightly and presses a light kiss to my forehead. "I don't know why you don't want to, but I know you can do it, Nicky," he whispers in my ear.

There's really nothing to decide, I can't disappoint him again.

I take a deep breath and nod. "Alright. I'll sing."

The warblers cheer as Thad hands me a paper with the lyrics for the song. "Lets see what you've got," he says.

Jeff drags me to my feet and we walk to the middle of the room. The paper feels vulnerable in my shaking hands as I try to calm myself down.

I clear my throat and start singing; "Have you ever done something you can't change, something you can never rearrange?"

Jeff gives me a small, encouraging smile as he continues; "I have, I have."

He lets go of my hand and start walking around the room the way he usually does when he sings. "Have you ever been so sad you can hardly stand, lying on the ground head in your hands?"

I answer; "I have, I have."

"I can feel it all down deep inside. But oh I wanna let this feelings rise," Jeff continues.

Our voices fade into one as we sing the chorus and I smile happily. It sounds wonderful. If I have the courage to sing at Regionals, we might actually win. It no longer seems impossible to me.

Jeff, seeing my smile, walks back to me and take my hand. I look around the room as I start singing the second verse. The warblers look mesmerized as they take in our clasped hands, and suddenly someone at the back starts to applaud. Soon the others follow and their excited voices almost drowns the sound of Jeff and my singing.

Immediately after I've sung the last "Boys don't cry," Sebastian catcalls and Kurt shouts: "You are together! I knew it."

I dare to glance at the council table but quickly look away as I see Wes' angry scowl.

"Do not interrupt warbler practice for something that insignificant again!" he snaps.

Sebastian, who probably has a death wish, rolls his eyes. "Calm down, Grumpy. We've been waiting for this to happen for months."

Wes' glare harden. "Shut up or get out, warbler Smythe."

Fortunately Seb seems to realize that making Wes even more irritated would be suicide, because he sits down again without saying anything more. Although his trademark smirk never leaves his face.

"Warblers Nick and Jeff have to practice more on their own," Wes says and gives me and Jeff a stern look. We nod quickly. "Then we're going to sing Viva la Vida. Warbler Blaine, are you ready?"

* * *

After warbler practice Jeff and I walk towards our maths classroom. We've only walked a few meters when Seb catches up with us. Jeff's gaze narrows and he wraps an arm protectively around my waist. It seems he wasn't calmed by my words earlier.

I glance at Seb, unsure if Jeff's hostility hurts him but he only chuckles. "Down Sterling. I'm not going to steal your man."

"That's not what bothers me," Jeff mutters.

"Then what's your problem?"

"I don't trust you."

"And that's significant how exactly?"

"You said you wanted Nick and my help moving some stuff from an apartment."

"You don't have to help me, if you're scared I'll kidnap you."

Jeff glares indignantly at him. "That's not what I meant."

"Then stop talking in freaking riddles and tell me!"

I put my hands up. "Alright, both of you. Calm down!"

Seb rolls his eyes. "This feels like we're in one of those Twilight movies. You're going to say you're team Switzerland."

Both Jeff and I stare at him. Sebastian watches Twilight? That's something I'd never expected.

He notices our shocked faces and smirks. "Taylor Lautner is hot, why wouldn't I watch those movies?"

I can't help but laugh. "Of course that's your reason."

Seb winks at me and walks into the maths classroom.

After sharing a quick kiss, Jeff and I follow him with big smiles on our faces.

Mr Wilkerson raises his eyebrows when he sees us. "I hope you'll be able to concentrate now Mr Duvall."

I can feel my face heating up at the reminder. "I'll try my best sir," I answer, even though I know it will be even harder to concentrate on maths now that Jeff's mine. He looks so beautiful when he's happy that I'm not going to get anything done this lesson.

* * *

When maths is over Jeff walks over to my bench and takes my hand. "Missed you," he says smiling, teasingly.

Mr Wilkerson split me and Jeff up and forced me to sit with Sebastian. Because obviously he's smart enough to understand that we wouldn't have gotten anything done otherwise.

I roll my eyes as I get up from my seat and answer. "I missed you too."

Behind my back, I hear Sebastian say. "They're sounding like my sister did when she talked to her first boyfriend. And she was eleven then."

I turn around and flip him off. "Just you wait till you get a cute boyfriend. Then we'll see how manly you sound."

"Did you just call me cute?" Jeff asks, sounding horrified.

Seb laughs out loud. "It seems you insulted Jeff's manly pride."

"I'm sorry to be the one to break it to you Jeffie, but you're cute," I say.

"You're cuter," he answers and kisses my cheek.

"You're the cutest," I say cheerfully and roll my eyes as Sebastian pretends to gag.

"You're both too damn adorable," Trent, coming up behind Sebastian, mutters.

"Agreed," Seb says.

"No one here has any sense of manliness," Jeff mutters and drags me with him out of the classroom.

I chuckle. "You're one to talk."

He shakes his head. "You wound me Nicky. You should kiss me and make it better."

I grin. "I like the sound of that."

"Of course you do," he chuckles teasingly.

I slap him lightly on the arm before I lean up to kiss him. He's still chuckling though so I can't kiss him properly.

"Stop giggling, you unmanly boy, or I won't be able to make it better!"

He narrows his gaze. "Did you just call me unmanly?"

"I believe I did," I smirk.

He tickles me, making me squeal in a very manly way, mind you. I attack him back before glancing around the corridor to check that we are alone. After a couple of minutes of fighting, I end up with my back against the wall and Jeff pressed against my chest.

"Do you give up?" he says with a big grin on his face.

"Do I get a consolation prize if I do?"

"One kiss."

"Only one?"

He smirks. "I'm such a great kisser that it should be enough for you."

"Well, you would be even better if you let me kiss you more. You know practice makes perfect."

Jeff doesn't answer but kisses me instead.


End file.
